everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Doll profiles/2016
The doll profiles have been distributed over several subpages based on the year in which a character received its first doll. Profiles Crystal Winter * Parent: 'The Snow Queen * '''Parent's Story: '''The Snow Queen * '''Secret Heart's Desire: '''I'm hexcited to inherit the Winter Throne, as long as I still get to play ice hockey! * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''My royal wand creates snow magic and my snow blaster creates ice magic. * '"Oh Curses!" Moment: '''Because I'm so used to walking on ice, I sometimes slip on non-frozen surfaces. * '''Favorite Subject: '''Magical Meteorology. Learning how to make the perfect snow day gives me chills! * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Cooking Class. Why do people insist on defrosting frozen food? It royally ruins the texture! * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''Ashlynn Ella and Briar Beauty have been two of my favorite princesses since spellementary school. Daring Charming * '''Parent: '''King Charming * '''Parent's Story: '''Every fairytale where a Prince Charming comes to the rescue. * '''Roommate: Hopper Croakington II * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To live the single life to the max while I can - and to be given a true heroic deed to do. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''I have the most charming smile in all of Ever After! My smile can make any fairytale's day better. * '''Storybook Romance: Yeah, Apple is sweet and we're destined to be an item, but why should the other ladies miss out on a slice of charming? * "Oh Curses!" Moment: '''I tend to get upset fairy easily, but when I see a pretty face it goes away. * '''Favorite Subject: '''Theater. I was born to take center stage! * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Dragon Slaying. I rock it, but it's so simple it bores me. * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''My bro Dexter Charming and Hopper Croakington II. Jillian Beanstalk * '''Parent: Jack * Parent's Story: '''Jack and the Beanstalk * '''Roommate: Nina Thumbell * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To live life without limits! There's no beanstalk I can't climb or giant I can't outrun! * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''My magic beans are perfect for a quick escape, especially from giants. * '''Storybook Romance Status: I've got a pretty large crush on Tiny. I just can't resist that big heart of his. * "Oh Curses!" Moment: '''Being fearless, sometimes I accidentally get my friends into scary situations. * '''Favorite Subject: '''Grimmnastics. I'm trying to convince the school to introduce hextreme beanstalk climbing to the class. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Mythmatics. I'm not real into bean counting. * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''Darling Charming and Cerise Hood are always up for an adventure. Meeshell Mermaid * '''Parent: The Little Mermaid * Parent's Story: '''The Little Mermaid * '''Roommate: Farrah Goodfairy * Secret Heart's Desire: 'I want my voice to be heard across the stage and screen all the land of Ever After. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''As a mermaid, I can control water. For example, the size of the waves. It is spectacularly bewitching for surfing. * '"Oh Curses!" Moment: '''Just like that, with a drop of water, my legs turn into a tail. So I can't go for a walk in the rain. * '''Favorite Subject: '''Bewitching Song. I love singing with the other princesses at school. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Science and Spells. Especially the chapters of "Changing voice to sea witches." * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''I love composing music with Melody Piper and swimming with Cedar Wood. Nina Thumbell * '''Parent: '''Thumbelina * '''Parent's Story: '''Thumbelina * '''Roommate: Jillian Beanstalk * Secret Heart's Desire: '''To take care of the world we live in. Even the smallest fairytale can make a big difference. * '''My "Magic" Touch: '''Even though I’m naturally no bigger than a thumb, I can grow in height whenever I want! * '''Storybook Romance Status: This whole idea of a Prince Charming is kind of last chapter. * '''"Oh Curses!" Moment: '''Though I don’t sweat the small stuff, I can have a bit of a short fuse if I get upset. * '''Favorite Subject: '''Environmental Magic. It’s important to learn things like how to properly recycle old potion bottles. * '''Least Favorite Subject: '''Tall Tales. Seriously? In my book, the short tales are just as good! * '''Best Friends Forever After: '''Ashlynn Ella and Rosabella Beauty are two girls who love nature and animals as much as I do. Category:Profiles